To Be Chosen
by elllomanda
Summary: This Story is about Edward & Bella, they are best friends and have to go through some tough changes when they turn 18, there is this family secret & they are about to figure it out. Meanwhile, Bella starts falling for someone in college. B&J B


AN: Ok so this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy & give me some ideas, I enjoy those (:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight,

But I do own my imagination (:

EPOV:

My Name is Edward Cullen; I'm not your typical everyday teen. I grew up in a pretty rich family, and was always spoiled. But families always have those secrets; the ones that would devastate the ones you love. I've always wanted to grow up, to become my own person, with my own life. Growing up isn't all its made out to be. My parents never explained all the headaches, and stress you would have to manage. I also didn't know I was different than others. My family was out of the ordinary anyway, always fighting and arguing. That's why most people have that special place they run to when things seem to be tumbling down, to get that breath of fresh air, that's why I have a Bella.

"BEEN HERE ALLLL ALONG SO WHY CAN'T YOU SEEEEE YOU BELONG WITH MEEEEEEEEE" I sat there watching her in astonishment, Bella Bella Bella. She was jumping up and down, running all around her room with her ipod attached to her ear. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

**(Flashback) **

_Bella Swan, my best friend, I've know her since the day I was born, she was outside playing on this old rickety swing set while our parents were bickering about who was to be chosen. (Those family secrets that tear everyone apart.) Although, Bella and I would not find out about this secret until we turned eighteen. I remember walking over to her asking if I could swing too, she gave me this shy little smile, and I knew she approved. We sat there talking for what seemed about and hour, and that's when I witnessed the beginning of a tragedy. _

"_Bella Swan COME ON WE ARE LEAVING." Bella's mother said while yanking her up by the arm. Bella seemed a little taken back, the look on her mothers face could have killed a lion. Bella's mother, Elizabeth Swan, was a descendent of my father's great archenemy. _

"_YOU WILL REGRET THIS ONE DAY SWAN!" said my mother. My mother, Esme Cullen, was always assuming she was right, about everything. She was the type of woman who grew up having to be perfect at everything; I don't see how her and my father managed to make it as far in their marriage as they have. _

"_Oh, and what do you mean by that Cullen? That you're child there is perfect, just like you thought you were in high school, well your WRONG; I know my Bella and I know she will succeed in whatever she does." The Swans weren't always blessed with the money, or the looks, but they ALWAYS had the wittiness to fight back._

"_Humph." Was all my mother could manage._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Back to EPOV:

**Cough**. "Bella…BELLA!" I screamed hoping no one else had heard me.

"EDWARD?" she yelled out not realizing how loud she was because she still had her headphones on. She jumped off her bed; she still had on her pj's, which were flannel with little ducks on them.

I knew she had forgotten all about today. What can I say; the pajamas gave it away. I pointed to her ears, not wanting her to scream afraid she would wake up her mother.

"Oh sorry Eddie, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? You're going to get me grounded." And yet she still managed to scream.

"Shhh. Are you trying to get me killed, do you know what today is?" I asked quizzically, almost in a whisper, listening for the door.

"Edward I don't have time for mind games, spit it out, you know my mom is about to wake up." She said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Birthday?"

"Oh no. That's not today is it! Why do we have to have this reunion anyway, its not like our parents like each other. I mean look what happened thirteen years ago; all they could do was fight, and try not to kill one another. My mother is stupid if she actually thinks this is a good idea. Did I tell you what happened? She ran into, no other than, YOUR MOTHER at Wal-Mart yesterday, and she chunked a tomato at her. Lets just say we are forever banned. Now we shop at the Piggly Wiggly." She said while looking at me as if it was my fault her mother threw a tomato…I found it humorous. Bella only did this when she was nervous, she could literally talk your head off.

"Now Bella, you cannot be mad at my mother for grocery shopping, do you want me to starve?"

"I hate it when you're sarcastic."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, you could never hate me."

"I hate you."

"No."

"Yes…Edward this is not funny. I don't have time for your little games today besides…I know where you're ticklish." She smirked.

"Bring it." I smirked back.

Although, I seriously thought she wouldn't, considering her mother was only two doors away. She's not the rebellious type. Consequently I happened to be wrong today.

The next thing I know she's throwing me to the ground and manages to land on top of me while throwing her hands down to my thighs. It only took a little squeeze and I lost it. I couldn't stop laughing; I grabbed her waist and pushed her to my side. When I managed to get on top of her, this look of horror came across her face. I tickled her for about a minute, and then I just lay on the floor next to her. She was panting by this time, and we both needed to breathe.

She rolled over to look at me and I couldn't stop smiling, I won this fight.

"Ok, ok, you win, you ALWAYS do. Your mother was right…"

I noticed the sadness in her voice, and I couldn't help but think back to that day. What was going to happen at this reunion? Why did it matter who was chosen, what were we going to be chosen for?

"Edward, do you think we will still be able to be friends after this, I mean this is huge, not just a reunion that families go too, were not even family! There has to be more to it."

I took her hand and just held it for a min. "Bella (sigh), we will always be friends, you just know too much." I said while sliding up. She looked satisfied with my answer.

Although, the thought had crossed my mind earlier.

"Eddie, I do believe, that was the sweetest answer I've ever heard, are you on drugs?"


End file.
